The receivers, whether they are dedicated to the reception of digital television signals or whether they belong to wireless local area networks, comprise a tuner exhibiting an architecture of the Zero Intermediate Frequency (ZIF) type or of the DZIF type, (i.e., double downconversion). The tuner selects the desired channel from the channels of the incident signal and outputs a baseband signal on an in-phase path (I path) and on the quadrature path (Q path). This signal is then converted into a digital signal and demodulated.
The frequency transposition on two paths, which brings the signal back to baseband, leads to mismatches in phase and amplitude between these two paths. Also, modulation of the OFDM type is particularly sensitive to this type of problem.
Currently, specific approaches of correcting these mismatches, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,112 or in French Patent Application No. 203,256, are provided in the digital block comprising in particular the demodulator.